Pillow Fight
by Hobster
Summary: SBRM Remus walks back into his dorm room in the middle of the night hoping that no one would be awake so he could sneak away and not bother his friends anymore. Sirius catches him, and well, they ended up kissing. It's not too bad after all. Slash


This started as angst, but then it turned into fluff which then escalated into James and pillow abuse. Hopefully it's all fine.

**DISCLAIMED. **

warnings: slash, lil bit of angst, pillow abuse, missing Wormtail

* * *

Remus Lupin, tired from the day's classes, completely done with detention for getting caught at one of their pranks and stressed from the upcoming moon-only a few days left until it was completely full- crept into the Gryffindor common rooms, not wanting to be seen by anybody still up at this time of night. He cast a simple tempus charm just to make sure what time it was-1:30 how gross-and nodded when he realized everyone should be asleep anyway. He'd spent way too much time outside in the Forest tonight. It didn't matter, he supposed. The Forest made him focus better on important things-like Sirius-

_Peter and James too, _his conscience added for good measure. He still didn't feel comfortable admitting that he-

-especially with someone like Sirius, who was his friend!

Remus shook his head free of his thoughts, continuing onward to his room that he shared with Peter, James, and... Sirius. He ran a hand through his blond hair when he realized that he probably wouldn't see them at all tomorrow…later today.

Or the next day, or the next day, or the day after that.

He wouldn't risk going near them when the transformation started or ended. He'd be filled with dread over the next day or two and wouldn't be fun to be around. He had decided earlier that he would avoid his friends so that they could have fun without him instead of having to cart around a Danny Downer everywhere and be miserable along with him. Remus knew that they would object to what he planned to do, but he couldn't help it. He just felt terrible. They'd even went as far as to become Animagi for him. Remus didn't want that for them.. He didn't want his best mates to get into trouble.

He could still hurt them. He could still kill them. The Wolf was still putting them in danger.

Should he even be at Hogwarts?

He'd asked that question to himself many a time before and couldn't find a reason to stay besides his friends, but if he left, wouldn't that be better for them? If they were safe, surely they'd understand that he was just putting them in danger.

James.. Peter.. Sirius..

Remus looked around the dorm room, his gaze landing on the sleeping forms of Peter and James.

His eyes finally locked with the wide silver eyes of Sirius Black.

Remus jumped back in shock, not expecting Sirius of all people to be awake.

The werewolf stepped back, turning around to run away.

Sirius scowled when Remus made a move to run out the door. He patted the space beside him on his bed. "Come here, Lupin."

Remus, gone rigid, begrudgingly walked back over and sat down beside his friend. "I know that look, Rem. You were berating yourself. How many times have we told you that we want you here with us? How many times have we said that you don't have to bear the Wolf alone? How many times, Remus?"

Remus shook his head. He didn't really know the exact answer, but they'd told him many times that he was wanted with them and he didn't need to bear all of the weight of the world on his back. Remus sighed, laying his head on Sirius's shoulder. "You always know what I'm thinking. It's like you're psychic."

"I'm not psychic; I just know you, Rem. I'm not going to let you wallow in self-misery."

Remus shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I wasn't." Sirius wrapped an arm around the werewolf and sighed, a strange glint in his eye that said he was completely ready to play this game.

"You were."

"Was not."

"Were too!" Remus extracted himself from Sirius' arm and sat facing him, his arms over his chest and his face set into a scowl.

"Was not."

"Oh, but you were."

"I wasn't!"

"GUYS! Shut your traps!"

A pillow flew from James' bed into the back of Remus' head, causing him to fall forward. His lips crashed into that of Sirius' and he gasped and tried to pull away only to have Remus' crush wind his hands into his sandy colored hair and press closer, grazing his tongue across Remus' bottom lip. Remus blushed and pulled away, leaning his forehead against his friend's.

That had felt wonderful! Remus felt his heart was about to burst out of his chest, it was beating so hard. Sirius was smiling at him and the world just felt _right. _Sirius smirked at him and pressed to him to give Remus another kiss, and another, and another..

Their tongues met between the two-tasting, exploring. Remus whimpered slightly and pulled his body to sit more comfortably in Sirius' lap, the other gratefully accepting him and draping his arms around Remus' neck. His own arms were hugging Sirius' shoulders, just to make sure this was real. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Real. Real. Real.

He didn't need to worry about the Wolf. He had his friends, and Sirius, who was now undoubtedly more than just that. God, he wished this would have happened earlier. It was too good.

Remus was never, ever going to let Sirius go. Never.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, their flushed faces, their bruised lips and were just about to kiss once more when another pillow came flying through the air.

"And quit snogging! Go to sleep!" The two boys grinned at each other and both picked up James' pillows.

"Ready?" Padfoot asked. Moony nodded and they both attacked Prongs with his own pillows.

After a couple minutes of flying feathers, and beaten Prongs, the three now completely awake teens stared at each other. James was just about to say something when Sirius leaned over from his side of James' bed to Remus' side and kissed him square on the lips, James' eyes shutting tightly.

"Ick. Go do that somewhere else when I can't see or hear you. Please! I just want sleep!" Sirius winked at Remus, a blush rising to his face, and they both raised their pillows and brought them down on James' head.

"Thanks!" They both said in unison, walking back to their beds. James whined and fell back into a feathery mess.

"Why me?"

* * *

They're OOC. I know. Don't...say anything about that. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
